You're my mommy and daddy!
by vongolalal.mirch
Summary: On her way to school, Hino Kahoko meets a lost little boy who had a familiar face and the same red hair as her, who suddenly starts calling her mommy. Seeing that the kid did not want to leave her, she took him along to school until she finds his parents. But the the kid suddenly called someone in her school daddy, and to her horror, It was none other than Tsukimori Len! enjoy guys


**Hino Kahoko's PoV**

"Uwaaaahhh! I'm late!" I said as I ran up the streets.

"I can't believe the clock stopped!" I screamed as I climbed the stairs, I was already breathing hard, and my violin wasn't helping either, so I stopped to catch my breathe as soon as I climbed the last step. I felt drops of sweat run down my cheeks as I took out my handkerchief. Just when I was about to run off _again,_ I suddenly heard loud cries coming from behind the bushes.

"MOOOOOMMMMYYY! MOOOOMMMMYYYY! UWAAAAAHHHH!" I walked towards the cries, until I came upon a child about 4 to 5 years old, wearing a cream colored jacket above a light blue ,button up polo and brown pants, and had err... _something_ on his back. I didn't know what it was, it was like a bag that wasn't. It seemed to have a hard case and had an oblong shape but the top was a bit small while the bottom was bigger.. He had the same red hair as me... which was very unusual, since red hair isn't that common in here.

"Hello there little boy, are you lost? What's your name?" I asked as I bent down to have an eye to eye level with him, strange, he also had the same topaz eye, although larger. I would almost say that he's related to me but his facial features are different. But somehow familiar... I shook my head. Impossible. I only met this kid for the first time today so that's impossible. Before I could let other some other thoughts into my head, I took out my handkerchief again and wiped the boys eyes. But I was surprised when he suddenly lunged himself onto me as he wrapped his arms around my neck. But I was even more shocked when I heard him say,

"Mommy!"

_Later..._

I took a deep breathe as I prepared for my teacher's scolding before I knocked at the door.

"Come in." I heard the teacher say. I peaked my head inside.

"U-uhm sensei?" I called out, my teacher looked at me and began to scold me for being late, I waited until she was finished

"Well Hino-san? Aren't you coming in? Or do you plan to stand outside the whole period?" she said,

"N-no but... would you mind if you come here for a second?" I said, she raised an eye brow at me but put down her chalk and went with me outside.

"What is it Hino-san, this better be important or else- " she suddenly stopped and looked at me questioningly, I explained to her everything.

"W-well... If the principal did say that then... I guess we have no choice until then... Please wait for a moment." she said hesitantly. I nodded and waited at the door

"Class , quiet down! E-erm... Hino-san, you can come in now..." She said. I walked in silently, feeling everyone's gazes directed to me. But I stopped and looked behind, I sighed and held out my hand,

"Come on..." I said, Everyone gasped as a little hand suddenly popped out from the door and held mine, as a little red haired boy followed after, his chubby little cheeks turning bright red as he looked at everyone around the room who practically had their eyes come out and their jaws almost hitting the floor.

"Kawaii~" One of the girls said.

"What's a kid doing at the highschool department?" A boy at the front said

"Look look! The same red hair!" Another girl said

"Hino-san, Is he your brother?" Another one of my class mates asked. I was about to answer them but he beat me to it,

"No! She's my mommy!" The little kid beside me said as he gave out a toothy grin. Silence fell after, followed by a harmonization of my classmate's surprised shouts

"EHHH!?"

"Silence class! This kid here was found by Hino-san along the way and somehow confused her with his mother. Hino-san, please take a sit." She said, I merely nodded and pulled the kid with me.

"Oi Kaho, Who is this kid? I don't remember seeing you with a swollen stomach before." Nao said as I reached my seat

"Like Sensei said, I just found him along the way." I said

"Then why didn't you just give him to the police." Mio said

"I tried that but.." I said as I remembered what happened this morning

_Flash back_

_"Mommy!" He suddenly shouted, after a few minutes of being paralyzed, I suddenly shouted_

_"Me? Mommy? huh?" I said, since when did I have a kid?_

_"Mommy! I found you! don't ever leave me again!" He said as he sobbed._

_"K-kid, I'm-" _

_"I'm not 'kid' mommy, I'm Ken!" He said as he giggled_

_"O-okay, Ken, I'm not your mommy-" _

_"No! You're my mommy! You are! Mommmyyy!" He started crying again, and it was louder than when I found him. People who were passing by started to look at us so I panicked_

_"Alright! alright! I'm your mommy!" I said exasperated. He stopped crying and smiled at me. I took his hand and went to the police station to report this missing child, The police said that no one had reported a missing child and told me to just leave him there, but he started crying again and shouted_

_"No! I want to be with mommy! Mommy, don't leave me here!" He shouted, They said that I should just take him along with me until someone looks for him, I had no choice but to agree. As soon as I got to school, I went to the office to explain it to them, they requested for him to go to the kindergarten for the moment but he started shouting and crying again so they agreed to let him be with me._

"Mommy, can I seat on your lap?" He said, making Mio and Nao look at him.

"I hate to admit it Kaho, but he really looks like he's your son." Nao said as she looked at him

"No way." I said as I looked at Ken who was comfortably seated on my lap. The case he had was on my desk.

"She's right Kaho-chan, I mean, it's not everyday you meet a red head on the street, plus, he's got your eyes." Mio said.

"But his facial features ere different." I replied.

"Hmmm... you're right but, he kind of looks like someone..." Nao said, trying to remember who it was.

"Now that you mention it, he certainly does look familiar, but I can't seem to put my finger on it..." Mio said, I was about to say that I thought so too when the speaker boomed,

"Ah, Excuse me but may I excuse all former concour participants ? please got to practice room number one."

"Hino-san, you are excused." The teacher said. I stood up, putting Ken down in the process. I looked down at him as I spoke,

"Why don't you wait here?" I asked him, but he shook his head and smiled at me

"No! I want to come with mommy!" He said,

"But it's a long way from here." I reasoned.

"It's okay! I can walk! I'm super strong!" He said as he flexed his arms. I could see Mio and Nao giggling from the corner of my eyes.

"What's the matter Kahoko? Afraid for a certain Ice cube to get the wrong Idea? " Nao teased, I quickly turned red as I shook my head furiously

"N-no! of course not! Why would you think that?" I said

"Oho~ then how do you know who we're talking about, eh kaho-chan?" Mio joined in.

"A-ah, etou, oh! We've got to go! Come on Ken!" I said as I pulled him along, he got his case as he follwed me and grabbed my hand. I was hurrying so much to get away from them that I didn't hear their last conversation

_"Come to think of it, Ken looks a lot like Tsukimori." Nao said._

_"You're right! That's why he looks familiar." Mio said._

I entered the practice room as everyone greeted me, not noticing the child beside me.

"G-good morning, K-kaho-senpai.." Fuyuumi said

"Oh, Ohayou! Kaho-chan!" Hihara-senpai said loudly

"Good morning, Hino-san." Yunoki-senpai greeted

"Yo, Hino." Tsuchiura-kun waved at me.

"Oi Hino, come in, we're just waiting for the last person. Oh, I forgot something at the faculty," Kanazawa-sensei said as he left the room,

"Kaho-senpai..." Shimizu called me, everyone turned to look at him, since he barely spoke and was usually asleep.

"W-what is it, Shimizu-kun?" I asked

"Who's... the kid...?" He said as he pointed behind me, it was then that everyone turned their heads and looked at the kid beside me. They all looked at me questioningly.

"He's my-" I started but he cut me off again.

" I'm her son!" He said, I just slapped my forehead. i heard everyone gasp. I looked theough the gaps between my fingers as I saw their surprised expressions.

" K-kaho-chan?" Hihara-senpai asked.

" U-Uhm, Ken, why don't you sit there? I'll just talk with them for a bit then I'll follow." I said, he just nodded happily as he skipped towards the seats at the first row,when I was sure that he was beyond hearing distance I turned to look at them.

" Hino, since when did you have a kid" Tsuchiura-kun confronted.

"He's not." I said

" B-But he has the same eyes and hair as Kaho-senpai..." Fuyuumi said.

"Hmmm... That's right, you certainly do have the same eyes and hair..." Yunoki-senpai said while clutching his chin and looking at me.

"It must be nice... Kaho-senpai... Having a family of her own..." Shimizu-kun said as he smiled at me.

"I told you, He's not my kid! I just found him when I was on my way here and tried to help him , but he suddenly started calling me mommy and wouldn't leave my side." I said, They can't be serious.

"Then why didn't you just leave him at the police station?" Tsuchiura-kun said.

"I already tried that, but then he started crying and screaming so they told me to take care of him for the mean time." I said as he sighed.

"Well, you do have different facial features but... he sort of looks like..." Hihara-senpai said, but it looked like he was hesitating about something. He was about to continue when we suddenly heard Ken shout,

"Daddy!" He said as he got down from his seat and ran at the direction behind us. We got curious and looked at the direction he was looking at and to my horror, I saw a confused looking Tsukimori Len as The kid hugged his leg. He stumbled a little but remained standing as he looked at the kid then at us.

"Daddy!" Ken said again. We all stood there shocked. Of all people-

"K-ken, no, that's not-" I said as I tried to come closer to him

"No! He's daddy! right daddy?" He said as he looked up at Len.

"Who are you?" Tsukimori-kun questioned at him.

"I'm Ken! I'm yours' and mommy's son!" He said. Tsukimori-kun looked at me questioningly, I just shot him an apologetic glance

"Hino, who is this kid? And why is he calling me daddy." He said as he pulled Ken of him. Ken let go of him and ran towards me as he started to cry.

"Uwaaaahhhh! Daddy doesn't like me! Mommy!" He said as he held my skirt while pointing at Tsukimori-kun. I picked him up.

"Ken-chan, That's impossible..." Hihara-senpai said.

"Hino-san, have you tried asking him who his parents are?" Yunoki-senpai asked. I just shook my head, he looked at Ken then asked him.

"Little boy, may what your parent's names are?" He asked the kid gently. Ken rubbed his tears as he sniffed but still answered,

"M-my mommy? K-kahoko..." He said, all our eyes widened as we looked at him.

"A-are you sure?" Hihara-senpai asked. Ken just nodded as he lead at my shoulder

"T-then your father...?" Tsuchiura-kun asked.

"Len... mommy said my name was a combination... Ken Tsukimori..." He said, Tsukimori-kun looked at the kid with wide eyes.

"O-oi Hino! Are you sure this kid isn't yours?" Tsuchiura-kun asked

"Wait a minute... Tsukimori-kun can you stand beside Ken-chan?" Hihara-senpai asked, Tsukimori-kun nodded and went to my side. At first I didn't get what Hihara-senpai was trying to imply. I looked at him then at Ken, then back at him. I gasped as I realized what the were saying.

"Y-you look like Ken!" I said, I was too shocked that I didn't even realize Ken had wriggled his way out of my grasp and went to his case. We were all looking at each other when we suddenly heard a violin playing.

"This is..." Fuyuumi said.

"Ave Maria?" Shimizu finished. We looked at the source and found Ken playing a small violin with a peaceful expression on his face.

"I hate to admit it, but you really do look like him Tsukimori. Not to mention the talent " Tsuchiura-kun said, Tsukimori-kun just shot him a glare.

"What should we do?" I asked desperately. I can't just bring him home, what would mom say? And I'm sure Tsukimori-kun would never volunteer to something like that.

"Well... I suggest that you play the role as his parents for today, you said that the police will contact you if his parents do look for him right? So why don't you two just take him around town after school?" Yunoki-senpai said.

"I'm fine with that but... Tsukimori-kun?" I called him. Ken had finished the piece and kept his violin. He quietly looked over the window

"I don't seem to have a choice." He said coldly and went to sit at the front row. Ken looked at him and ran up to him.

"Ahh. Sorry if I took so long, did I miss anything? Oh, so you're the kid Hino brought to school." Kanazawa-sensei said as he looked at Ken.

"eeh! Kanayan, How did you know?" Hihara-senpai asked

"The teachers were talking about it in the faculty, anyway, the reason I called you here is because we're all having another trip." He said as he explained the details to us. Afterwards he dismissed us.

"Let's go then?" I asked Ken and Tsukimori-kun. They both just nodded. Ken took mine and Tsukimori-kun's hands and held them. I heard the student's murmurs as we walked towards the gate.

"So, where do you want to go Ken?" I asked him. I don't know why, but I was somehow happy that he picked Tsukmori-kun as his father. I wonder, I me and him would have a child, would he look like Ken?

I felt my cheeks burn as I shook my head. What am I thinking? That will never happen!

"Hino, are you okay?" Tsukimori-kun asked me. I was shocked that he asked something so... unlike him. He raised an eye brow at me and that's when I realized I was staring at him

"Y-yes." I stuttered. He just nodded and we continued to focus on Ken.

_Later..._

"Ahh.. I'm tired." I said as I sat down the bench. We were at the park and the sun had already set.

"I agree." I looked at Tsukimori-kun and saw him smiling at me.

"Tsukimori-kun, you look a lot more handsome when you smile..." I said, he blushed and I covered my mouth when I realized what I had said

"T-thank you..." He said as he avoided my eyes and looked at Ken. I also looked at Ken and saw him readying his violin, when he started playing, I quickly recognized the piece

"Ave maria..." The both of us said at the same time. We looked at each other and turned away

"H-he seems to know the piece well..." I said, trying to start a conversation

"Y-yeah.." he replied.

I looked at Ken again and smiled

" Why are you smiling?" He asked me.

"I was just wondering, If we were to have a child, would he look like Ken?" I said

"W-what?" I heard him say, Again, I quickly put my hands over my mouth.

"I-I mean-Uh-you do look like him-and well-uh-nothing..." I said as I looked down, hiding my flushed face

"I want three."

"W-what?" I asked him.

"I want three children." He said. I snapped my head at him and saw him looking at me, He was a lot closer than before, and I could see something in his eyes. Love? no... It's impossible.

"O-oh, is that so?" I said, trying to move back, but he kept moving closer.

"Why, Hino?" He said, I was cornered at the edge of the bench.

"E-eh?" I asked him, trying to avoid my gaze, he was too close. I felt him lift my face to look at him

"Why do you do this to me?" He said as he looked at me intently

"D-do what?" I asked, I could feel his breathe on my face.

"You always make my heart beat fast, you make me feel irritated when you're too close with that green-haired fool or that walking amplifier, why?" He said as he leaned his forehead into mine, I closed my eyes.

"I-I'm sor-" I was about to apologize when I felt his lips touch mine. Sending electricity run through my body. It felt like we were the only persons in the world.

"I love you..." He said after breaking the kiss. I was too shocked that I didn't know what to say. My emeotions overflowing inside me. I felt so... Happy. Tsukimori-kun looked at me worriedly then stood up,

"I-I'm sorry. Please forget what I said..." HE said sadly as he walked away. It took me a few seconds before I ran after him and hugged him from behind

"H-hino?" He said as he turned around, I buried my face in his chest as I mumbled something

"Hino, I can't hear you." He said as he pulled me off his chest.

"ishushu..." I said

"What?" He asked again.

"I love you too." I said as I looked down. He raised my chin and I saw him smile, His face leaned slowly as I closed my eyes, and his lips met mine. It was a slow, passionate Kiss. He leaned his forehead onto mine as he lookedme in the eyes, we were in that state when we suddenly heard a voice say,

"Len-nii-chan, are you done?" I looked at Ken then back at Tsukimori-kun

"Len-nii-chan?" I asked, he smiled as he knelt down and carried Ken

"Kahoko, meet my cousin, Tsukimori Yuuki." He said as my eyes widened

"Then-"

"I planned all of this. Sorry." He said as he looked down, this time I raised his head

"It's okay... I love you." I said

"I love you too..." He was about to lean to kiss me but Ken suddenly shouted

"Enough lovey dovey! I want to go home! And you promised to teach me if I did this." Ken said as he crossed his arms, Len just grunted

"Alright alright, but let me walk Kahoko home." He said as he took my hand. I smiled at him.

"But how come we have the same hair?" I asked confusedly

"Ahh... Yuuki, you can take that of now." Len said. Yuuki just nodded and my eyes widened as I saw yuuki pull his hair off, revealing the same blue hair Len has. Len chuckled at my reaction

"A wig?" I said.

"I needed it to be perfect. And he's too young to dye his hair so..." He trailed off.

"That thing is hot... and itchy." Yuuki said as he scratched his head. From what I see, it was like Len was carrying a doll of himself. They looked absolutely alike.

"Shall we go now? We still have to prepare for the trip." He said as he held my hand and entwined it with his. I blushed at his bold action, but smiled.

"Yes."

I'm looking forward to our trip...

**A/N**

**Hi guys, **

**A lot of people wereasking how yuuki looked like Kaho so... XD**

**I just wanted to do this to kill some time, I was supposed to make it that Lili was actually Ken but, If I did that then it would be a bit more complicated so, I just sticked with this. and my back has been killing me.  
so anyway, Review please~  
bye!**


End file.
